Jinchuuriki Love: Kazuo's Rememberance
by Rigbutter96
Summary: A Side-Shot set in the future that has some slight information as to just what MAY happen in the original story. Follows Kazuo as he walks through Konoha, thinking of how things have changed from what could have been if he hadn't of been born, to what has happened. Life sure has changed, and many people have as well. And it was all thanks to one blonde man...


AN: Just a bit of a Side-Shot of Jinchuriki Love: 9 and 7, but more like a peek into the future. Hope all of you enjoy it!

(Start)

Kazuo groaned, the fifteen year old doing his best to disappear as he walked through the streets of Konoha, his green hair retaining it's spiky nature and falling around his head similar to how his grandfather on his mothers side did, although, it wasn't nearly as long.

He wore his normal outfit, which consisted of a black, short sleeved shirt under a white hoodie jacket and a green Chunin vest, black ANBU styled pants taped at the ankles, and boots like his father used to wear. Tied around his right arm was his Konoha forehead protector, and across his back was his father's old Jutte. Finishing the look was a pair of blacked out goggles resting on his forehead, holding back his green locks of hair.

The reason he was groaning was because his teams Sensei, and his Uncle, Rock Lee was currently giving them a lecture on what it meant to be a Shinobi of Konoha, all the while trying not to wince as his old injuries began to catch up to him.

Rock Lee still wore green, just a deep forest green, and still had the same hair, if only for the light shades of premature grey in it. Overall he hadn't changed much.

"...Now, as good Shinobi, we must always-"

"Always stand for our comrades, never abandon our posts unless those comrades are threatened, and defend our village with our lives." The Namikaze groaned out. He heard this every damn day! Seriously, Lee-Sensei always made it a point to try and get them to be a team, but it was so fucking hard!

All of them made Chunin the first time through, and since then, Kazuo had noticed something. Every member of the generation before his was so...old before their time. Yeah, they had fought in the 'Great War' but seriously, not a single one of them could be over forty.

He sighed as Lee began to lecture again, before he looked around. The village of Konoha was in an economic boon, as it had been ever since his birth, and was considered one of the richest countries in the world, with only Sunagakure following close behind.

That made him remember, Uncle Gaara was coming in a few days, on October Tenth. Fuu, his mother, had explained the importance of being kind to the red haired man who was a close family friend, and his adopted Uncle.

Looking up, he saw the Hokage Monument and looked specifically at the Sixth head, a small, true smile on his face as he gazed at the grinning visage of a blonde haired man with triple whisker marked cheeks. Next, his gaze slid to the Fourth head and he grinned. 'Don't worry, Grandfather, I'll make you proud. Just like you were of my Dad.'

His musings were cut short as he continued on his way, eventually leaving his team and walking home, taking in the village that was his home. He could see why his Grandpa, Jiraiya of the Sannin, loved it so much, and why he was always pushing Kazuo, who by all rights was High-Jonin level, to continue to push himself.

He let a large, amused grin flit across his face as he watched Kakizaki haruno walk by, his bright pink hair laying flat as he dragged his drunk and clearly unconscious mother behind him, his face set in a crimson shame.

He kept walking, smiling even more as he passed by some familiar faces.

Choji and Ino Yamanaka-Akimichi waved as he passed, their daughter Kimiko blushing and waving as well. He grinned and sent a wink her ay, making her pass out with a blush on her face, and making her parents chuckle.

Shino Aburame and his daughter, Kara, having an Ice Cream as the normally stoic man smiled at his daughter.

Shikamaru and Temari trying to corral their children from fighting, and the girls winning hands down again.

Ayame and her son, Goku, who was training by making as many ramen bowls as possible, waved as he passed them, too.

Kurenai Yuuhi-Sarutobi gently scolding her son as he frowned and kicked a pebble, a burnt out cigarette at his feet.

Anko and Kakashi Hatake trying, and failing, to keep their twin girls and one boy from tormenting everyone in sight.

And finally, he got to the Hokage tower, where his mind raced back to the past. He had been told stories about his Dad's exploits, of how great he was, and how he was so strong. It was slightly overwhelming, but he pushed through.

He was Kazuo Namikaze, son of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he would be Hokage, all the while protecting his siblings, Heiko and Obito, and try not to live in the Shadow of his Head-Captain of the ANBU Older Sister Hanabi.

Arriving at the door to the Hokage's Office, he knocked and waited for the muffled 'come in' before doing so. Behind the desk was a tall man with bright blonde hair, spiky and going in all directions, three whiskers marks on each cheek. He wore the standard Jonin attire, with the added bit of a bandoleer and a sea-stone reinforced, chakra metal jutte on his back. On his chin was a small goatee, and over his lip was a scar, as well as across his left eye, which was closed. On instinct, his left eye changed to a blood red with three tamos in it, something he had never explained why he had. All he had been told over the orb was that it had been a final gift from a 'friend' a long time ago, when he had been very young.

This man was the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Yellow Flash and Red Hot Habanero, husband of Fuu Namikaze, father of Kazuo Namikaze, Hanabi Hyuuga-Namikaze, Kasumi and Obito Namikaze, in that order.

"Kazuo! Is there something I can help you with, Son?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No, Dad, just wanted to say...thanks." Kazuo replied.

Naruto was intrigued as he asked. "Oh? And what for?"

"For being MY Dad."

AN: Awww, touching ending of this little One-Shot. Yeah, this is just a bit of Foreshadowing as to what would happen, and just exactly may or may not happen.

If names are left out, there is a good chance they're either dead, or not important, or incapacitated.

**Expect and Update for the actual story soon, though.**


End file.
